oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Atem
"I am searching... for my world." ''- Atem to Julius '' He recently lost his parents, his "world", killed by the hands of the Marines. He is now wandering aimlessly here and there, as if in search for something. What has this new world in store for him? Only time will tell. Appearance Lost and sorrowful eyes. You can't but question yourself about what could be in his heart. Atem is a tall, and slender young man with a slightly pale complexion. An appearance coupled with his personality which makes him to appear as being fragile. He has shoulder level blonde hair. His light blue colored eyes, even seemingly lost, are piercing. He has a locket which stores a photo of his family. He wears it all the time. Personality Lost; That's how Atem can be qualified as. After loosing his parents, his once cheerful persona was lost as well. He is extremely gloomy, to the point of being suicidal. He won't show interest in anything and instead will show sarcasm to dismiss the said thing. However, Atem is not self-absorbed or egoistic. He might not join in someone's joy, but he won't ignore if someone is in difficulties, and will try his level best to help. He hates combat, and will hesitate to fight back even if it's for self-defence. He says he is afraid to fight; He is afraid to be killed and to kill as well. However, if for any reason, he ends up fighting, one will note that Atem becomes extremely violent and unconsiderate, as if a demon was unleashed from him. History Atem was from a modest family. His father was a sword's craftsman working exclusively for the World Government. His mother researched on Poneglyphs. Atem was their single child. Atem loved his parents dearly, and they loved him dearly. They were living happily in their own created world, untouched by the "real" world. However, the bliss was soon to come to it's end. One night, a group of 4 Marine officers showed up at their door to arrest Atem's father for supposedly forging and selling swords to pirates. The latter tried to protest but was shot in the arm as a response. The Marines then revealed they were instructed to kill him. Atem and his mother, who were inside the house were startled by the gun shot, and rushed outside to witness the horror. Quickly 2 from the group immobilized Atem, while the remaining one put his mother at gun point. His father tried to get up and fight back, but another bullet in the chest this time got the better of him, and he fell to the ground. Seeing this, Atem let out a scream and immediately managed to free himself. However, before he got time to do anything, another gun shot was heard. He saw his mother standing in front of him, blood coming out from her body. He then realized that she attempted to protect him, taking the bullet in his place. Mortified, Atem could only watch in tears as his mother too fell on the ground besides his father. he knelt down, and held their heads on his lap as they breathed their last. The Marines laughed at the scene. One of them moved towards Atem, but a second before he fires, his Den Den Mushi rang. He answered, talked for a few moments before hanging. He then turned and said to his collegues, "We have business". Then turning back to Atem who was still holding his parents, the man said in a mocking tone, "Your life is worse than death now." He then left with the rest of the group. Atem, as if oblivious for the last few seconds slowly came back to himself. He shaked the bodies of his parents, as if in an attempt to reanimate them, but they were already dead. Only tears and screams could be heard that night. Powers and Abilities Abilities He is relatively inexperienced in combat, having never really faught anyone so far. His father used to teach him mainly self-defense techniques and some sword play since childhood, but that's about it. His main advantage right now would most probably be that he is a quick learner, and adapts rather quickly to a given system. Haki He hasn't developed any Haki as of yet. However, if he concentrates hard enough, he can feel the spiritual energy that someone is emanating. Weapon Since childhood, Atem has shown interest in swords. After the death of his father, Atem took the latter's sword. It is a normal katana, with which he used to learn sword play. He carries it and seems to treat it as being more of a souvenir than a weapon. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Male Category:PC